In general, a security system may be easily installed on areas such as an entrance of a building, some important sites inside a company, an underground parking lot and an entrance of house where an easy access to a required power source for operating the security system is secured. However, a large scaled extra power construction is required to secure the power source for operation of the security system on areas such as city streets, a trail or the Olle trail in which a demand for security system has recently been raised.
Further, the reality is that a budget to secure such a power source occupies a major portion of the budget for entire security system while the demand for such security system tends to increase in a general industry sector or in a military sector.
And further, it is getting harder to secure a 220V power source for the camera system from the outside particularly due to the urbanization and ongoing smart grid system, and therefore securing such a power source has become a serious matter for it requires an extra power construction.
Under a circumstance that the security camera and the system are continuously developing and the number of demanding sites is rapidly increasing, a huge amount of budget for securing the power source may be required if an economical alternative way to secure the power source in not prepared, and then the following obstacles may arise in realizing a practical system.
Firstly, a prepayment of power construction expenses increases in advance to securing the power source for operating the security camera.
Secondly, a construction expense related to installation and removal of the security camera increases in the case of a security camera being relocated on request.
Thirdly, in order to cover the increasing demand from fields to implement the security camera system an extra transformer is required in sites having only a high voltage power line available and lacking common power source of 220V.